Survival of the Hottest
by GoldenPenWriter
Summary: The Victorious episode Survival of the Hottest, but with Beck and Tori as a couple. A continuation of Robarazzi.


"Oh my god," Tori said while fanning herself. "I am so…hot!" She cried. She leaned over on Beck in desperation. She could feel beads of sweat forming at her forehead. It was so humid, Tori could barely breathe.

Beck rubbed Tori's shoulder sympathetically. "What's the temperature now?" he panted.

"Well, according to my PearPad…" Robbie whipped his ginormous brick out enthusiastically. Beck and Tori groaned as he punched random buttons with his entire hand. "Here in Hollywood it is…103˚."

They groaned again and Tori buried her face in Beck's shoulder hopelessly. Even in 103˚ weather, he was still insanely attractive. Tori wondered whether he would take his shirt off…

"Man, I hate sweating." Beck stated, snapping Tori out of her ogling.

"I know!" She complained. "My arms feel like warm, wet ham." Robbie cringed at the analogy, but Beck smiled gorgeously.

"Hii!" Cat walked up to the table with Jade, smiling brightly. "I'm really hot, but I'm still in a good mood!" She exclaimed, sitting down by Robbie happily back at Cat. Jade awkwardly sat by Beck.

Luckily, André came to diffuse the awkwardness Jade had unintentionally created. "Sup, amigos!" He said strolling to the table. "amigirls," he joked, sqeezing Jade's shoulders and sitting down beside her. Jade smiled a little and looked more comfortable. Seeing André and Jade together, Tori wondered if they would ever go out. It would certainly get rid of the whole Jade-not-over-Beck-yet problem.

"Are you finished with that water?" Jade asked André desperately.

"Well, actually–"

Jade cut André off by taking the water from him and finishing it off.

"Alright, then," he said, slightly annoyed, but still in a good mood.

"I'm gonna die!" Tori groaned, still slowly dissolving from the heat and sweat.

"How long is this heat wave gonna last?" Beck asked, clearly feeling the same way.

"They say until Tuesday," Tori huffed.

"Why would they say that?" Cat cried, as though suffering some great injustice. Robbie patted her shoulder comfortingly and began punching at his PearPad again.

"Hey…it's only 91˚ at Venice Beach!" he exclaimed.

Tori perked up. 91? Still pretty hot, but way better than 103! "Then let's go!" She suggested.

"Hey, yeah," Beck replied. Tori could see the wheels turning in his head: he was coming up with a good idea. "We can hook my RV up to my uncle's pickup this Saturday and hit the beach.

Everybody murmured in agreement. "Alright, Saturday then!" Tori smiled. FINALLY. She definitely needed to cool off, and clearly everyone else did, too. She couldn't wait to see hot attractive Beck would in his swimming trunks…

**Tori Vega:**

On my way to Beck's…gonna hit the beach!

**Mood: **beachy ;D

Wearing her cutest bikini under a pair of shorts and a tank top, Tori knocked on Beck's RV door. He opened up wearing, to Tori's disappointment, a button-down shirt and trunks.

"Enter," He greeted casually, gesturing into his RV.

"Why thank you, sir." Tori smiled and stepped inside. "Did you know that's how you greeted me the first time I came here?"

Beck smiled flirtatiously. "Well then, happy anniversary." He pulled her into a kiss that seemed to last an eternity. An incredibly perfect eternity.

Tori finally pulled away, blushing. "Woah," she stuttered. "Technically, it's not our anniversary for another couple of weeks."

Beck rested his hands on her waist. "So no celebration?" He asked.

"Well, maybe a little." She flirted, stepping up to kiss him again. Tori was having trouble finding her breath – Beck's kisses were always a little…overwhelming. They wrapped their arms around each other. Tori got even hotter, which she was pretty sure had nothing to do with the heat.

As they pulled away from each other, Beck groaned attractively, his face still inclined towards hers. "I love you," he whispered.

Tori paused. They'd never said that to each other before. Did Tori really _love_ him? "I…" she hesitated. "I really, really, like you, Beck." She rested her forehead on his chest.

Beck pulled away. "Can you say you love me back?" he laughed.

Tori bit her lip. She didn't want to hurt Beck's feelings, but she didn't want to lie about her feelings either. She really did care for Beck, she just wasn't sure if she was _in love_ with him, and that was her definition of love.

Before Tori could respond, André, Cat, and Jade saved her by barging in.

"Hey, hey" André said in a relaxed tone.

"Ready to beach-ify?" Jade said in an unusually pleasant way.

Beck looked at Tori, still waiting for a reply. Tori didn't know what to do, except just look back up at him. Tori hated herself after seeing the hurt and pissed look on his face when he realized she wasn't going to say she loved him back. "Hey guys." He said annoyedly.

"Let's goooo!" Cat cried, running inside the RV.

"Yeah, let's head out guys!" André replied obliviously.

"Yeah," Beck said, looking at Tori. "alright." He walked out of the RV to go drive the truck.

Tori sighed and flopped onto Beck's couch. _I'm sorry, Beck. _She thought regretfully.

"Woo, we're here!" André announced happily, stepping out of the humid RV. Beck got out of the truck and back into the RV with everyone else.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee!" Cat cried, jumping out of the RV. "Jade, come with me!"

"Why?" Jade complained.

"Cause, I can't pee alone!" She said helplessly. Cat grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her away.

"Alright, Beck, Tori, you guys coming?" André asked.

Beck glanced at Tori, who looked away nervously. "Yeah, yeah, in a sec. Go ahead without us, André."

"Okay…see you in a sec, you guys." André replied, confused. When he walked out of the RV, Beck closed the door and turned to Tori.

"Alright, what's up?" Beck asked, still annoyed.

"W-what are you talking about?" Tori asked nervously. Oh, no. Was this their first fight?

"Why'd you get all weird when I said I love you?"

Tori looked away and ran her fingers through her hair. She had no idea what to say.

"How come you won't say you love me back?" he asked, more softly this time.

"I just…" Tori began slowly. "I just don't know…if I love you." She finally said.

"You—you don't know you love me?" Beck said seriously. "What are you saying?"

Tori hugged her knees uncomfortably on Beck's couch. Shoot. What the heck was she supposed to do now?

Beck continued to stare at her expectantly. When Tori didn't say anything, Beck sighed and headed for the door to open it. A moment later, Beck turned around again.

"What? Aren't you leaving?" Tori asked, getting a little annoyed.

"The door won't open." He said angrily. "Something's blocking the RV."

"What?" Tori asked. She opened the curtain for a better look. "Great. Some idiot parked a giant RV right next to us."

"Are you serious?" Beck came to the window to see. Tori felt a little awkward at how close they were, especially considering they were in a fight. Beck looked at Tori and must have realized it too, because then he scooted over to the other side of the couch.

There was an awkward silence as none of them knew what to say.

"Oh no…" Tori mumbled. "I'm getting hot…didn't you turn on the air conditioning?"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Beck retorted. "I was a little too busy worrying about how my girlfriend doesn't even like me, to think to turn on the air conditioning." He spat.

"Fine, sorry I asked." Tori huffed back. They both sat back on the couch, refusing to make eye contact.

_Well, this is gonna be a fun day. _Tori thought bitterly.

"Cat, are you almost done in there?" Jade asked impatiently. The girl only weighs 90 pounds, how much pee can she hold? Jade smiled to herself at how much that sounded like André.

"In a minute!" She replied in a sing-songy voice. Jade heard a flush as Cat walked out of the stall to wash her hands. Jade fixed her makeup. She hoped she'd still have fun at the beach, even though she hates the ocean. Maybe André would stay on the shore with her…

"Kay kay, you ready?" Cat asked, snapping Jade out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure." They walked to the door, but it wouldn't open. "What's wrong with this door?" she asked out loud.

"I don't know, it won't budge." Cat said helplessly, pushing on the door.

"Thank you, I'm aware." Jade said coolly. She managed to push it about an inch forward so she could see what was blocking it. "Man! A garbage can fell over and it's stuck between the door and a wooden beam."

"Why don't we just move it?" Cat said cluelessly.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Cat, listen carefully. We're in here, and the garbage can is out there. Unless we get someone else to move it, we're stuck in here."

Cat yelped weakly . Jade sighed and slid against the grimy bathroom wall.

"Why are you so mad, anyway?" Tori snapped. Beck was being so dramatic. Shouldn't the girl be the one worrying about this kind of stupid stuff?

"Oh, I'm sorry," Beck said heatedly. "I just want to be dating somebody who feels the same way that I do! But clearly, that's not happening now."

Tori paused. _Ouch. _"What do you mean I don't feel the same way? You don't think I care about you?"

"Uh, yeah? I thought that was pretty clear when you just looked away when I asked if you loved me."

"I said I wasn't in love with you, not that I didn't care about you!" Tori groaned. Beck was actually really making her pissed, now.

"Ugh!" Beck complained. "It's so hot!"

"I know," Tori panted.

Tori took off her shirt, revealing an incredibly sexy bikini top. Why was she making it so hard for Beck to be mad at her? He looked away so he wouldn't be tempted to forget the whole thing and kiss her. God, he wanted to kiss her…

_Stay strong, Beck…_ He reasoned.

"Why hasn't anyone come back yet?" Tori asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Beck fired back at her. Tori rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Beck sighed. He really didn't want to be mad at Tori, but what the heck was she doing? She admits she doesn't love him, but when he asks why she just looks away and doesn't respond! What the chizz?

"So what should we do?" He heard Tori ask. He turned around and saw that she was looking at him helplessly. God, why was she so cute when she looked at him?

"To cool off? I don't know," Beck replied. At least they could converse civilly. The humidity getting to him, Beck took off his shirt and rolled to the floor. Why didn't he turn on the air conditioning?

Beck heard Tori gasp. He looked over and she was staring at him. Well not him, really, but his abs. He smiled to himself, hoping she was having as hard a time resisting him as he was resisting her.

**Tori Vega:**

Sooo hot! Curse you, Giant RV man!

**Mood: **sweaty :l

"Ugh! It's so hot!" Jade groaned, smashing her head against the bathroom wall.

"Don't you think Robbie looks adorable when he smiles?" Cat asked, twirling a piece of red hair between her fingers.

"What?" Jade asked.

"He just looks so…Robbie" she giggled, rolling on her sides.

"Cat… do you like Robbie?" Jade smiled. Robbie and Cat? Aww…but ew. Cat could do better.

"I don't know!" Cat cried, suddenly upset. She thumped her hands down on the bathroom floor in distress

"Okay," Jade replied, caught off guard by her sporadic reaction. Cat curled up into a ball on the floor. _Cat was so adorably weird_, Jade thought. "It's okay if you do like Robbie, you know," She said suddenly. Wow. She even surprised herself at how nice she was being. It was a little nauseating.

"You mean the way you like André?" Cat asked.

"Woah, wait, what? No!" Jade replied quickly. Where did that come from?

"Aww!" Cat smiled. "You like André!" She announced, poking Jade repeatedly.

"No, I don't." She corrected. Of course Jade didn't like André…right? "André likes me, not the other way around."

"I don't know Jade," Cat sang. "You guys seem pretty cozy…" God, Cat could be so cryptically smart, sometimes.

"Well…what about you and Robbie?" Jade asked, changing the subject. "You guys always sit together at lunch,"

Cat thought about this. She suddenly remembered that night Robbie came to her house and said he shut down Robarazzi…for her.

"Oh my god!" Cat gasped, remembering.

"What, what is it?" Jade asked jumpily.

Cat just giggled to herself, thinking about how black and curly Robbie's hair was. It was fun to run her fingers through, too…

"You know he likes you too, Cat" Jade said out of nowhere.

"Who?" Cat asked.

"Robbie!" she replied, frustrated. "I thought that was obvious."

Cat laughed. "Robbie does _not_ like me," she stated obviously. Robbie was awesome, and really weird sometimes, but he definitely did not like Cat.

"Cat, are you kidding?" Jade asked seriously. "The boy's obsessed with you."

Cat smiled and blushed a little. "Nu-uh…" she said, poking Jade again.

Jade laughed. "Yeah-huh! Where is Robbie anyway? Why didn't you invite him?"

"I did!" Cat smiled, clapping at her brilliance of including everybody in their beach plans. But…where was he? "Oh my god…where's Robbie?"

"Cat, did you forget to tell Beck to pick him up?" Jade asked slowly.

"Uh-oh…" she said softly.

"Guys?" Robbie shouted, waiting in his driveway for Beck's RV. "Guys?" Robbie sighed and slumped down his door.

"I think…I think I'm dying." Tori sighed from Beck's couch.

Beck repressed the urge to comfort her. He almost forgot he was mad, he was so busy gaping at how gorgeous Tori was.

"Look, until that other RV pulls out of this parking space, we're not gonna get out of here." Beck concluded.

"Well thank you, Catherine Obvious!" Tori huffed.

Beck cracked. He started laughing. "Catherine Obvious?"

"Yeah, thank you for pointing out the obvious." She said, confused as to why Beck was cracking up.

"It's Captain Obvious," Beck managed to say between laughs. "Who would Catherine be?"

Tori frowned. "Catherine could be a captain." She said sadly.

Okay, Beck couldn't do this anymore. He got up, chuckling. "You're adorable," He said, wrapping her up in his arms.

Tori looked up at him curiously. "You're not mad?" She asked.

Beck pushed a piece of hair from her face and looked at her meaningfully. "I could never stay mad at you." He whispered, smiling.

Tori smiled back at him. "Okay, do you wanna know why I didn't want to say 'I love you' back?" she asked him.

"Why?"

"Because…for me, 'I love you' means 'I am in love with you', and to me, love means caring for somebody so much, that you would do anything for them. That they mean so much to you, that you consider their life more important than yours. But…looking at you now, looking at what we have, I know it's true. I do love you, Beck."

Beck smiled and looked down at Tori with such…everything. There really wasn't a way to describe how he felt about Tori. "I love you, too." He said back, pulling her chin up into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, and she placed her hands on his chest. Kissing Tori, Beck really was sure that she was right. This was right. Being with Tori like this, having this closeness, it all seemed to fit so perfectly.

Tori moaned under the kiss and began to kiss Beck deeper. While they were making out, Beck was starting to wish Tori hadn't taken her shirt off… _keep cool Beck, don't lose control. _Beck told himself. Their kissing was interrupted by André opening the RV door.

"Hey, are you guys coming?" he asked.

"André!" Tori and Beck cried together leaping out of the humid RV.

"Where have y'all been?" André asked.

"We've been stuck in that RV for hours!" Tori cried.

"Well, why didn't you just open the door?"

"Because," Beck explained. "There is a giant RV parked right…" Beck looked at the empty parking space and realized the RV had moved.

"I guess they left and we had no idea" Tori concluded. Beck gratefully wrapped one arm around Tori's waist.

"Alright…well where are Jade and Cat?" André asked.

Tori and Beck looked at each other. "I have no idea," Beck said.

"Well, they went to the bathroom, I'll go check there." Tori ran to the restrooms and saw a giant trash can stuck between the door and a pillar. Tori moved the can out of the way and opened the door. "There you guys are!" Tori said happily.

"Tori!" Cat exclaimed thankfully. They both sprinted out of the disgusting looking restroom and they all headed back to the RV.

"Jade!" André cried as they got back. He ran up to hug her. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said. Jade smiled.

"So how much time do we have at the beach?" Beck asked.

"Well, it's…4:30, there's a large pacific ocean out there for us to enjoy! Let's go guys!" Tori announced.

Everyone shouted in agreement and ran to the beach.

"Ooh, who are you texting?" Jade flirtatiously asked André.

André smiled back at her. "This girl I met at the beach," he replied, and walked away with the others. Jade stood there, feeling hurt. _I guess he found someone else…_ She thought sadly.

_**AN: **_Aw! So hey guys! I got so excited writing Robarazzi, I wrote this one early! Hurray hurray! So _next_ week I'll submit Wifi in the Sky, kay? Hope you liked it! Let me know in the reviews if you did! Add me under Author Alert for more of these stories!


End file.
